helisefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Doe
Alexander Doe is one of the level As of Helise and a former-addict to Angel Tears. 'Appearance' He is a ginger with mop-top dirty hair and often has a serious look on his eyes, though in his interaction with his psychologist, it is shown that he does this in order to fake strength so people doesn't feel bad for him. 'Background' Doe was one of the first "big hits" of Helise,starting as a level B he rapidly began to evolve further, something rare among Power Users, and was given the classification of level A after he moved about the 70% of all the clouds in the southern hemisphere over Helise and then leaving them almost back in place. During his second year he started to consume Angel Tears reaching high levels of stress. After two months of consuming the drug almost every week he decided to stop when his test showed sings of him losing control over his powers. The day after he decided to stop he decided to go out for a walk to get rid of the stress, just to see a child about to be killed by a truck. He tried to use his powers to change the direction the truck was heading, but because of his late drug abuse he used them on the kid, moving him out of the way at the cost of greaking his spine in to places because of the spining effect. The child survived and his injuries could be treated in a time of half a year because of Helise's technology, but Alexander felt so sorry that he keeps visiting the kid until today. This event also helped him to finally get rid of his drug addiction. 'Powers' Mechanic Energy Control: 'Alexander's power allows him to manipulate and even create mechanical force, wich includes potential and kinetic energy. He can make things spin in every direction he wants, change the speed, the trajectory, the direction of rotation and the three axis freely, but he needs to mentally calculate this changes before projecting them. *Axis Control: He can control the three axis of rotation after calculatigng them, relocating them however he wants. *Spinning: His most common way of using his power is to make thing spin at high speeds making them good defenses and weapons. *Psychokinetic Disruption: By disrupting the psychokinetic waves around him Alexander is now immune to direct kinetic attacks. 'Abilities Numerical Intuition: He has no problem when it comes to mentally perform complex mathematical operations in order to use his power. 'Fighting Style' He fights without mercy when decided to take down his opponent, using all his strength in every single attack without caring about his surroundings. Also, his powers are only effective on things he's aware off, so he can't interact with metaphysics or conceptual powers, just physical matter. 'Personality' He's usually a ruthless, cocky, and cold hearted individual, though at times he may show mercy. Alexander prefers not to get innocent people involved in his battles, though if they do get involved, he will not go out of his way to protect them. However, he will crush his enemies or anyone who opposes him and without hesitation.He has the tendency to spout sarcastic remarks inside and outside the battlefield, things like praising his enemy while he actually is talking down to them. 'Lifestyle' Once he got rid of his addiction he started again with his normal routine of tests at Central Labs, although he's still in touch with the family of the kid involved in the accident and visits them sometimes. 'Relations' Edward Rift: 'As fellow level As both of them have already met a few times and even participated together in some experiments. Alexander sees him as an obstacle to his progress but also respects him as one of the strongest Users and the creator of The Freya System. 'Erika Leigh: Even though they act like rivals, they look more like it in the 'silly' way, often arguin like little kids would do over pointless topics. She was the one who nickname him Ginger Fury. 'Trivia' -He is trying to write a book about overcoming addictions. -The other level As call him the "Ginger Fury". -He dislikes Hommunculus. Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation